


Annale Wolfwere

by TheRealEve



Series: 半狼：孤独公主 [1]
Category: Halfwolf:The Lonely Princess Series, 半狼, 半狼：孤独公主
Genre: Chinese, Epic, F/F, Halfwolf, Magic, Romance, War, exotic, mini story, 中文, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 半狼 - Freeform, 史诗, 异域风情, 战争, 浪漫, 西方罗曼, 迷你故事, 魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealEve/pseuds/TheRealEve
Summary: 《人狼年鉴》“把我描绘的宏伟一点？还是如实记载？啊，描绘成你心目中的模样吧。”-摘自《半狼:孤独公主》维丽叶特·半狼
Relationships: Valeyite Halfwolf/Anlisa Halfwolf, 维丽叶特·半狼/安丽莎·半狼
Series: 半狼：孤独公主 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588525





	Annale Wolfwere

**Author's Note:**

> 年轻的半狼从未想到过，有朝一日，她的故事会化作史诗。

冰冷的寒风刮弄着帐篷的面料，让略显磨损的兽革篷顶显得有些单薄，绒毛伴随着温暖的篝火缓慢跳动，变幻着光与影的界限，早已冷却的熏香沉寂在镀铜的器皿中，化作尘埃。

博学的人狼从兽革肩包里取出了一根狭长的熏香，用手心护住它脆弱的枝干，缓慢地插入香炉中，随着指尖转瞬即逝的光亮，恬淡的气息逐渐填满了整间帐篷，温馨而又惬意。

她猛地掀起了被子的一角，钻入柔软的绒毛之中，在年轻半狼的胸口亲昵地蹭动，感受着凸凹不平的温暖，与隐藏在胸口之下的火热跳动。

安丽莎的指尖穿过了维丽叶特的腰间，勾弄着她的黑色长发，抚摸着细腻发梢的同时，偶尔打着卷，同半狼打着趣。

她的脸庞逐渐贴上了枕头，贴近维丽叶特的脸庞，感受着年轻的半狼所拥有的，独一无二的气息。

她们的眸子对视在一起，像是忘记了周遭的一切一样，接着又哄然傻笑着，像是被彼此的神态所逗笑一般。

安丽莎只是倾倒在枕间，任由褐色的发梢与松软的枕垫遮蔽一半的视野，而她的另一半视野，早已被维丽叶特所填满，淡蓝色的眸子如同群星般深邃，如同大海般澄澈，映射的火光犹如燃烧的群星，点亮着博学人狼的全部世界。

维丽叶特扭动着脸庞，伸出手臂，将安丽莎搂入她的怀抱中，淡蓝色的眸子逐渐看向了兽皮的篷顶。

熏香的烟雾在夜空中绽放，与略显冷冽的寒风交织在一起，偶尔吹弄着满是皮毛与铃铛的捕梦网，柴火在黄铜茶炊中缓慢燃烧着，发出低沉的音符。

“我有个礼物给你，年轻的半狼。”

维丽叶特像是带着些惊讶，看向嬉笑的安丽莎，博学的人狼故意将话语一字一顿地拆分，以便吸引她的全部注意。

“让我猜猜，是戒指。”

“我们已经交换过戒指了，维丽叶特。”

“别告诉我是-”

安丽莎从枕头底下掏出了一本装订精细的书籍，褐红色的皮革封面被刻意地打磨，抛光，裁去多余的边角，博学的人狼从床边的地毯上取出了一根羽毛，轻柔地沾起小巧陶罐里的靛蓝墨水，在封面上缓慢地写下。

“人狼年鉴。”

“你想像亚特王一样，记录下自己的所见所闻吗？”

“准确地说是像忒一样，但是没错，我希望能记录下人狼氏族的历史，它们的变迁，以及最终的统一。”

“真的有人会读吗？”

“人狼从来都是游牧民族，如同游牧一样，人狼的文化也在迁徙，漂泊，战乱之中遗失，我希望能编写这样一份毫无偏袒的公正年鉴可供参考，让后人知道，伟大的人狼从来不是一蹴而就的。”

安丽莎的语气充满了自信与坚定，她逐渐支起了双腿，倚靠着年鉴，接着也像年鉴一样，依偎在维丽叶特的怀里。

她翻开了封面，笔尖在羊皮纸上打着转，用流利而又优美的人狼语书写着序言，偶尔咬弄着羽毛的尾端，深陷思绪的海洋中，像是在斟酌词汇共语句的顺序一样，她全神贯注地书写着，为史诗般的故事画上结尾，当她点下句号的那一瞬间。

年轻的半狼能感受到她的坦然与放松。

“我想书写与记录的第一个角色，是你，我的维丽叶特。”

“我？”

“没错，维丽叶特，半狼对于人狼年鉴来说是再好不过的开头了，但是我。。。我不知道该如何描写你，如何记录你，我所书写的年鉴会化作后人的引经据典，半狼的史诗不应该由我独自完成，我想知道。。。你希望如何留名千史。”

维丽叶特像是有些踌躇，她没有急着给出回答，只是静静地抱住身旁的安丽莎，将脸庞倚靠在她的肩膀上，淡蓝色的眸子凝视着羊皮纸的书卷，默读着早已镌刻下的话语。

故事在这一刻凝结成了历史，交由后人去评鉴，去分析，去解读，或许定罪，又或许赞美。

“把我描绘的宏伟一点？还是如实记载？啊，描绘成你心目中的模样吧。”

年轻的半狼已经做出了决定，维丽叶特将额头贴在了安丽莎的脸庞之间，学着她的样子蹭弄着褐色的发梢与光滑的肌肤，她的唇间贴上了安丽莎的脖颈，留下一个细腻而深长的吻。

“我心目中的模样吗？”

“我不在乎后人怎么看待我，我只在乎你，安丽莎。”

她像是有些害羞，抱着年鉴，将通红的脸庞转向了远离维丽叶特的那一侧，接着又像是想到了些什么，匆忙地扭转着身体，越发贴近着年轻的半狼。

“那，我心目中的维丽叶特。。。”

安丽莎早已将全部的身心投入在了年鉴的编写上，她将皮革的封面倚靠在维丽叶特的胸口间，以便当做支撑，羽毛再度沾满了靛蓝色的墨水。

这一次，没有停顿，没有思考，博学的人狼毫无保留地倾泻着她内心的话语，无须斟酌，无须考量，没有人比她更懂维丽叶特，比她更懂这位年轻的半狼。

_“维丽叶特，亦狼亦狐的少女，她是位强大却又感性的人狼之王，身先士卒而又决胜千里，可真正区分了她与余下所有君王的，是她出自人性的平凡与纯朴，我所认识的半狼，会拔刀相助，会打抱不平，有着高尚的平等理想，却也像彼此的凡人，有着寻常的爱恨情仇。旁人的传奇，我的挚爱。”_

维丽叶特没有说话，她只是静静地听着安丽莎用细腻的狐群语朗读着年鉴，聆听着自己在深爱之人内心中的形象。

“我爱你，年轻的半狼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 只是年轻的维丽叶特与博学多才的安丽莎所经历的，旅程中的小小一段罢了。


End file.
